1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable folding cabana. More specifically, it relates to a folding cabana which has a fabric hood which can be selectively placed in a fully extended full shade position, a partially collapsed partial shade position or a fully collapsed no shade position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of providing a folding cabana is well known. Lamborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,088 and Fluke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,976 disclose an early version of folding cabanas which includes a complex frame which can be secured in a fully open hood position or a fully collapsed position.
Another, simpler style of folding cabana is shown by Klepac, U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,923 which also has only a fully open or fully closed position.
It is also known to place a folding canopy directly onto a chair as disclosed by Reeb et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,362; Foster et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,405 and Cebular, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2012/0012144 A1. These devices also appear to only have an open or collapsed position and only provide shade for the head of a user.
Commercially available folding cabanas are also know such as the “Fiber Built Sunbrella Pool and Beach Cabana” sold by Hayneedle found at: http://www.hayneedle.com/product/fiberbuiltbeachpoolcabana.cfm?ltype=child&tid=FIB001-7 While such a device does provide the shade of a full sized cabana, it also appears to only have a fully open or fully closed position. Further, this device, like many known devices are made from thin tubular lightweight frames which are difficult to secure from wind, especially high gusts of the type often found on beaches near an ocean or other large body of water. Further, because of the lightweight design, while such devices are easy to transport and set up, they can are also be quickly and easily collapsed and stolen even by a single person without a vehicle.
There remains a need for a collapsible cabana which has a heavy frame to make it semi-permanent to withstand heavy wind gusts without the need for special anchoring.
There remains a need for a collapsible cabana which has a heavy frame to make it semi-permanent to prevent theft of the cabana or of personal items stored in a lock box secured to the cabana.
There remains a need for a collapsible cabana which has an adjustable fabric hood which can be fully extended to a full shade position, partially collapsed to one or more partial shade positions or completely collapsed to a no shade, full sun position.